Aurora Hope, Angel Within the Skies
by silverbluewind
Summary: Lyra has a baby girl in her life yet her daughter will never meet her father. Please R&R. i messed up with the chapters, sorry!
1. Love, Jealousy, and Betrayal

Aurora Hope, Angel within the Skies  
  
Chapter 1 "Love, Jealousy, and Betrayal"  
  
"Will, please be calm. I really need that." Leah explained. "there has been an accident, Lyra. I can't go on."  
  
"What? What happened to Lyra? Who are you?" Will exclaimed rudely.  
  
"I am Leah, first half sister of Eve, Mother of all and daughter of an angel."  
  
"Leah, have you been watching Lyra?"  
  
"Yes Will, I have. Lyra told me to you."  
  
"What? She has to tell me! We were made for each other!"  
  
"Lyra has a child, a girl. I must leave now, good bye Will."  
  
"Wait Leah, tell Lyra that I love her, not Chelsie. I love Lyra! Please tell her that, Leah!"  
  
"I'll tell her that, Will. My friend Taylor will tell all your messages to me and I'll tell them all to Lyra. Taylor, tell Will what happened to Lyra."  
  
"Yes Leah, my love, I will. Will, we need you to be calm."  
  
"Will, I'm heading towards Lyra, stay close to Taylor and don't you dare kiss Chelsie. Lyra and her baby would die. I must go now, Will."  
  
"Tell Lyra I love her! Tell her I love her to death!"  
  
Leah returned to Lyra's world and began to think about what just happened. Lyra had a baby girl in May. She won't tell me the father but my suspicions tell me that it was either Will or Cody. Please don't let it be Cody from the Kerrington Academy Boarding School The girl, what was its name? Marisa? Did she say it was named for her mother? The little baby girl was named for her vain grandmother. I'll tell her later to name it Aurora. The baby's name should be Aurora Hope Parry that is if Lyra decided to marry Will. The baby's hair was flaming gold like just like her mother's. Just as pretty, a cheek as rosy has the sunset at the Botanic Garden on Midsummer's Day. Eyes as green as the new leaves on each year's roses. Leah knew she needed to ask Lyra about the baby's father. It was a definite must!  
  
"Lyra, wake up, it's Leah."  
  
"Leah? What are you doing here? I need some privacy you know!"  
  
"The atlemonitor gives you the peeping tom act so I get to do some it for payback. Anyway, it's about her father."  
  
"Whose father. Oh, Marisa's father. I told you, I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
  
"First, don't name the baby Marisa. Name the baby Aurora. Her middle name can be hope, I'll tell you about that later. Next, who is Aurora's father?"  
  
"You'd make me kill Mar.Aurora. I can't tell. It would save her life, I think."  
  
"If you don't I won't tell you what Will said and I'll only kill Aurora if it's necessary."  
  
"Ok, what did Will say? Does he still love Chelsie? Well the father is Cody, I think."  
  
"What? Cody? That's terrible! Then I must kill Aurora!"  
  
"I knew you would kill Aurora if the father was Cody. I'm not sure because I love both of them so much. Please don't kill Aurora."  
  
"We'll take a couple of tests and see who the father is or we could ask the atlemonitor but then you don't know how to use it. Or we could just kill Aurora."  
  
"No Leah! You are not going to kill Aurora! I'm not going to let you! What did Will say by the way?"  
  
"Oh he just said that he loved you and he never liked Chelsie."  
  
"Really? Now I can tell you the truth. Will is the father, I swear. But I want it to be Cody so bad because it would be so much better for Aurora."  
  
"Yes! We don't have to kill Aurora now!"  
  
"No it isn't great and all that, Leah! It's going to be terrible! It'll be another version of my mother and father again. If it was Cody, we would be a happy family."  
  
"Lyra, I realized that. Since he broke the knife, I don't think he'd be able to come and visit you and Aurora. But maybe since angels can fly high above, we could try to bring you up."  
  
"Well I suppose. I love Aurora, she's like my morning angel."  
  
"I remember that when I had Madeline. She was perfect but then some angel got her bad."  
  
"Yeah, I'm never ever letting Aurora go bad. I won't allow it!"  
  
"Good, I like that attitude. Get Aurora to Oxford or some good college, get some beauty sleep for her, make her smart, and that'll never let her go bad."  
  
"Don't worry, Leah. I won't! I don't want her to turn out like me or her grandmother. I'm ashamed, and so will Aurora. Aurora never got to meet her father and as her mother, I never went to college, I live in a cave with her, my parents abandoned me, it's terrible! Should I send her to Jordan College? It might be better there, Roger. I miss him."  
  
"He's still in the world of the dead, Lyra."  
  
"Yes, I know. I just miss him. Hey Pan, go check on Aurora."  
  
"Got it, Lyra. Leah, come on and see Aurora, she's a natural beauty."  
  
"If you say so Pantalaimion. I sure bet she's beautiful. I sure bet."  
  
As Leah ventured through Lyra's cave she came upon the most beautiful baby ever. Leah knew she had seen her before but this was the first time Leah saw Aurora. Leah decided she dreamt it, angels could see pictures in their dreams very clearly. Leah decided that she must have dreamt of seeing Aurora. Suddenly Lyra interrupted her thoughts. "Leah, how's Will?"  
  
"He's fine. Will says he loves you to death and he loves you more than anything else in the world. My friend Taylor is with him. Taylor is a good angel, don't worry. Lyra, you know Aurora is not fully human and neither are you and Will. You, Will, Aurora, and some other people are part Saline. You're part Saline because you've been through so many worlds. Aurora got the genes from you. That doesn't do anything to you but if you're really good like Aurora, you can."  
  
"What can Aurora do, Leah? What can she do?"  
  
"Aurora can fly like angels but you can't because you can't read the atlemonitor." "But even if I could, I would have to eat five stars because I got the genes by doing something not like Aurora. Aurora's genes for Saline are like direct because she got them from Will and me."  
  
"You're right. How did you know?"  
  
"I read it in a book from Jordan College."  
  
Leah and Lyra were discussing the effects of Saline and how you could get Saline when an unexpected knock came through in the middle of the night. Lyra went to answer it but saw no one but then a shiny parcel caught her eye. She opened the parcel and saw that it said "I wish to hold you in my arms yet I have to go to my sister, Chloe's house because Chloe is very sick and she needs me. Please understand Lyra and our love shall last forever." 


	2. Note

Chapter 2 "Who Do You Love?"  
  
"I love Will so much but I also love Cody. Can I fly and see Will if I only love him?"  
  
"That would help for you to be able to fly for longer amounts of time."  
  
"Aurora's life will be so much like mine. I hate myself for doing that."  
  
"There is one other thing to be able to make Aurora's life better."  
  
"If I marry Cody and tell Aurora that he is her biological father. I'll marry him but I won't lie about the biological father. I just can't lie to her. I just can't. For some reason I can't bear to tell lies to her. Leah, is Aurora's daemon formed yet?"  
  
"Probably, but a true Saline can make their daemons invisible."  
  
"Oh, because I gave Aurora this bear toy and I saw it move."  
  
"They can also make objects move."  
  
"Leah, I want to go back to Kerrington. Can you please take Aurora for me?"  
  
"I will but think about this first. Do you want Aurora's life to be like yours?"  
  
"Well no but I really want to go back and learn first."  
  
"It's too hard, I can't do it. Do you think I can go back to Jordan College?"  
  
"Yes, remember when the master said you can make Jordan College your home?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But it's still going to be hard. Maybe you can take care of Aurora for a day and I'll go out and relax."  
  
"Good idea, you really need to relax. You've been so stressed out ever since you said good bye to Will."  
  
"I know, it's still hard. I'm just scared and afraid. I get mad at Will even though I love him. I hate myself for letting Roger die. I hate my parents for abandoning me. I just get so angry and nervous!"  
  
"That's right, tell me how you feel and you'll feel better. Why don't you do this with Pan every night? I think it'll make you feel better."  
  
"I'm also scared that Aurora's life will be exactly like mine."  
  
Leah explained to Lyra that Aurora's life would only be like hers if she lets it. Lyra understood but she didn't know what to do. Leah told Lyra that she needed to tell Aurora the truth and Aurora needed to see Will. Will was listening to Taylor right that second about Lyra and Aurora. Will was proud that he was a father yet he thought that he could probably see her or Lyra. Suddenly, Lyra wanted to go to sleep and Leah left their small homely cave.  
  
"Pan, will you go and get Lyra a pillow to rest on? Lyra, I'll always be watching you and Aurora. You'll tell Aurora her real life story as soon as she gets old enough."  
  
"I suppose Leah. I love both Will and Cody, do you think Cody will understand the truth?"  
  
"Of course. Do you want me to tell him if that'll make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, please. I'll feel so much better. Do you think you can tell Aurora as soon as she gets old enough?"  
  
"Of course, I'll help you throughout your life. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Leah. You're a true friend." 


	3. Hanlinesa

Chapter 3, "Hanlinesa"  
  
The day was silent and peaceful with three birds singing their hearts out to let everyone know that this morning was wonderful until Aurora's crying broke the melodic harmony of the morning and sunshine. Lyra quickly ran over to Aurora's crib and went to see what was the matter. What Lyra saw was not something bad but something terrific! Aurora had gotten her daemon, which was an adorable baby lamb.  
  
Aurora was laughing with the lamb. The lamb looked at Leah and then back at Aurora. Aurora even played peek-a-boo with the ewe as Lyra did with Aurora. Although the lamb didn't say anything when Lyra was looking, he did when Pantalaimion came along. "Hey Pan, come quick!"  
  
"What is it Lyra? Is something wrong with Aurora?"  
  
"No, it's better than great! Aurora's daemon is a lamb!"  
  
Pantalaimion came closely to the ewe step by step until he introduced himself as Pantalaimion. The lamb looked as if he had met Pantalaimion before but greeted Pantalaimion as a friend and then said Hanlinesa. Hanlinesa then changed to a bunny rabbit and Aurora laughed and picked up Hanlinesa. Pan looked at Lyra who was still staring at Hanlinesa as if it was a million-dollar bill. Hanlinesa turned his attention away from Aurora and towards Lyra. Hanlinesa thought that Lyra couldn't understand what they were saying so he spoke to Pantalaimion and asked who she was.  
  
"That's my owner Lyra. She's just surprised because she's never seen Aurora's daemon before. Aurora is Lyra's daughter."  
  
"Then who is Aurora's father?"  
  
"Oh, I think Lyra should tell you the story. Lyra, wake up!"  
  
"What Pan? I'm woken up. Oh, Hanlinesa you want to know who Aurora's father is? Aurora's father lives in another world. I got to that world because my father, Lord Asriel, built a bridge to it. You can see the Aurora Borealis or The Northern Lights around the bridge. That's what Aurora was named after.  
  
Anyway, I went across the bridge and I met Will. Will and I loved each other very much but then we learned that a person can die if they don't live in their world. Then we discovered that there was something called The Subtle Knife. The Subtle Knife could make an entrance to any world you wanted. Will and I went to the World of the Dead to rescue my friend Roger. Later on, we had another friend called Mary Malone.  
  
Mary made a new invention that could see dust. Mary lived around where Will lived before we took her on our adventures. Mary is a scientist by the way so she knows about a lot of stuff. Before we left her world, Mary did some tests with the atlemonitor and me. She said that was the best results she had ever gotten. She also believed in dust and then we made dust real.  
  
After we had all had our adventures we had to leave or else we'd die. It was hardest for Will and me because we had so much love between us. It was Midsummer's Day when we had to leave in the Botanic Garden. Will and I shared kisses and love within us that day but we did what we had to do but it was terribly hard. So we each went back to our worlds and lived.  
  
Each Midsummer's Day we both go to the Botanic Garden to share our love. So Will is the father of Aurora as it may be hard to believe. But it's true, Hanlinesa. Since next week is Midsummer's Day, I'm going with Aurora there."  
  
During the story, Hanlinesa listened with much thoughtfulness. He almost even felt the sadness between Lyra and Will. As this may be hard to believe, Lyra felt that Aurora was listening about her father. Aurora even had some tears when she heard about her father and mother and how they had to live through an invisible wall yet still share their love. After the story, Aurora pointed toward the top of the cave and giggled. Lyra went to see what was the matter and then saw it was Aurora's Guardian Angel, Leah.  
  
"Hello Lyra. My greetings to you, Aurora. And who may this cute little bunny be?"  
  
"I'm Hanlinesa, Aurora Hope's daemon. Who may you be?"  
  
"I am half-sister of Eve, Mother of All, and daughter of an angel. My name is Leah. You certainly have nice manners, Hanlinesa."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Leah. In fact, thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Hanlinesa." 


	4. Beatrice

Chapter 4, "Beatrice"  
  
The nice manner thing went along with Leah, Hanlinesa, Pantalaimion, with lots of giggles from Aurora, and Lyra joking that Pantalaimion was terribly mannered compared to Hanlinesa. A knock on their door was scarcely heard but Hanlinesa had extremely good hearing and told Lyra that someone was at their door of the cave. Lyra went to answer it and saw that it was her good friend, Beatrice.  
  
"Hello, Beatrice! It's so nice to see you. I haven't seen you since Kerrington."  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Lyra. I haven't seen you since you were around 8 ½ months. How's the baby doing?"  
  
"Oh, the baby is a girl and her name is Aurora. She's very cute and her daemon is too! Her daemon's name is Hanlinesa. Come on in Beatrice. Mind you, I have an angel around my house. Her name is Leah and she's very nice."  
  
Lyra walked Beatrice to the center of the cave with Leah, Aurora, Hanlinesa, and Pantalaimion sitting around waiting for the visitor to appear. When Beatrice saw that Aurora was sitting with a simple quilt around her, she decided to get home right away and make Aurora some clothes and blankets. "Oh, you must be Leah. Lyra has told me about you. She says that you're very nice and I suppose you are."  
  
"Well I can be mean but you look very nice yourself. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Beatrice Longwell from Kerrington Academy. I used to be in school with Lyra. It's very nice to meet you, Leah. My Aurora is too cute to be true! Did you knit the sweater, Lyra?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Leah did, she's very talented at knitting."  
  
"Really, Leah? I love to knit, stitch, and everything with handicraft. Maybe we can get together sometime and we can make clothes for little Aurora."  
  
"Maybe. I can only knit well. So I just knit Aurora some clothes and blankets to help out Lyra. It's hard being a mother with the father somewhere else and you don't have a job."  
  
"So where do you get food to eat?"  
  
"I met this farmer around here and he said that if I help him milk his cows he'll give a loaf of bread and as much milk as I want as long I milk the cows and collect the eggs. I also have to feed all his animals too."  
  
"Lyra, why don't you come back to Kerrington and you can drop Aurora at Chloe's house. Oh, by the way, does Cody know that you have Aurora?"  
  
"No, he left me a note the other day and he's visiting his sister Chloe."  
  
"That's what I mean. Chloe can live at her aunt's house and you can continue education. That would be perfect and you can visit her every week!"  
  
"Well, you see Cody isn't Aurora's father."  
  
"Then who is? I mean, you liked someone else besides Cody?"  
  
"Yes, and I always will. His name is Will Parry and you'll never get to meet him because he comes from a different world."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. How can anyone come from a different world?"  
  
"Beatrice, it's like this. My father made a bridge and I crossed it. I went into a different world and met Will. Then we fell in love. But we learned that you would die if you don't live in your own world. So I had to come back here and Will went back to his world. Although we don't live in the same place, our love will always be there. We both love each other even though we can't see each other."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lyra. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go now and make some more clothes and blankets for Aurora. I'll bring some food next time I come around. Should I tell Cody that you have a child?"  
  
"Beatrice, I know you mean well but don't tell everybody at Kerrington that I have a baby and don't tell them to bring food to me. Most of all don't tell anybody that Cody is not the father. Just don't say anything. I'll tell Cody myself. Please don't say anything to anybody. If you have time, bringing food and clothes and blankets would be nice. Thank you, Beatrice."  
  
"Bye, Leah. Bye, Lyra. And bye, bye, Aurora!" 


	5. The Perfect Home

Chapter 6, "The Perfect Home"  
  
~ To a great teacher and if you're reading this. For you: Mrs. Mary Dunlap  
  
After Beatrice left the cave, Leah decided to help Lyra find a better spot to live. Living in caves was not at all comfortable. Leah wanted the new home to be a surprise to Lyra because Lyra had been under so much stress and a party would be the last thing Lyra wanted. So Leah headed off to find the perfect home. Leah searched high and low for a home that would be suitable for a young mother a baby. She ran across a meadow with beautiful wildflowers and light green grass. Around the meadow were oak trees placed around. In the middle of the meadow was a small house made with bricks. Leah thought that this house was perfect. She headed closer and saw that an old woman around her 60s was trying to pull a weed out of the ground.  
  
"May I help you Ma'am?"  
  
The old lady looked at Leah as if she was seeing a long-lost friend come back again. Then the lady said, "Yes, please help me pull this stubborn weed out of my yard."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Leah, Daughter of an Angel, Half-sister of Eve, and Mother of All. I'm sorry if I scared you. Let me pull this weed out." Leah grunted as she tried to pull the weed out and finally succeeded in helping the old lady. The lady smiled at Leah when Leah handed the lady the weed.  
  
"Well this stubborn weed is gone, thanks to you. My I haven't told you my name; it's Mary Dunlap. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, well I have a friend who is a very young mother, and she has a baby girl around 6 months old. I was wondering if they could stay with you a while? I know that it would probably be very difficult adjusting to having two extra people around, so I'd understand if you say no."  
  
"Well, I know I hate all that yowling about but my husband is gone and my daughter visits me once a year around Christmas because my granddaughter wants a present so it might be nice to have some company. Is your friend here?'  
  
"No, she isn't. You see, I want her to have a surprise because she's had so much trouble. She is very good at baking so she can help you with that and she can earn some money with baking. She's also very talented in handicrafts. She can almost help you with anything you want. The baby doesn't cry a lot, well she cries happy tears sometimes. And the baby doesn't even get herself into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Well it might be good to have a little baby adore me."  
  
"She would think that you were her grandmother. Her own grandmother has died and her other grandmother lives some where else very far away."  
  
"I suppose they can but can they have their own money? I can't give them all my money, I'm afraid."  
  
"No, you see they need some money right now so once they have enough money to start a business, they'll start paying you back the money they borrowed and they'll pay you rent."  
  
"I guess they can stay here but are they trustworthy?"  
  
"Yes, very. You can meet them later on today, if you want to."  
  
"Why that would be wonderful! Can they come now?"  
  
"Certainly. If you let them stay, you must accept the challenges they have gone through and what they have become now."  
  
"I will, but can I see them before they stay here?"  
  
"Sure, I'm not staying here, mind you."  
  
Leah flew as fast as she could to Lyra's cave. Lyra was feeding Aurora little pieces of bread at a time when Leah arrived. Both Lyra and Pantalaimion were startled but Aurora wasn't because Saline people could feel someone coming from 25 feet away.  
  
"Lyra, come quick. I found you a new house! Please come!"  
  
"Do I have to live with someone?"  
  
"Yes, but she is a very nice old lady who doesn't ask a lot of questions. Come quick. She wants to meet you right away." Leah was short of breath from flying so fast and her face was all red. Lyra looked at Aurora and as if it was magic, Aurora nodded yes. Lyra agreed to go and Leah led the way to Mrs. Mary Dunlap's house.  
  
During the way, Lyra asked questions about Mary, like was she nosy or did she like to go to bed at 8, and wake up at 5, and many other questions. Aurora was giggling all the way along while playing peek-a-boo with Hanlinesa. Pantalaimion listened about Mary Dunlap patiently while Lyra asked questions. Finally they arrived at Mary Dunlap's home and everyone thought that it was like paradise.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mary. I'm Lyra and this is my daughter Aurora. I want to rent your house for a while."  
  
"Yes, you must be Leah's friend. Of course you can stay at my house but I expect you to pay be a little and how ever much I let you borrow. Is it true that your daughter doesn't cry a lot?"  
  
"Well yes, she cries sometimes because she's happy but she rarely cries at night. She giggles and laughs a lot. Would you mind taking care of her sometimes?"  
  
"Not at all, unless she makes me give her piggyback rides."  
  
"Good, because now I feel that you're probably going to take good care of my daughter and I trust you."  
  
"I trust you too. Now do you have all your stuff? I have a spare room for you but I'm afraid I don't have a nursery."  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me. My friend Leah will not be staying with us."  
  
"Good, now go bring your bags in."  
  
"Leah, can you fly and bring all our things here?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be back soon."  
  
While Leah was flying to get Lyra's bags, Will was wondering about his daughter and how she looked. Finally when Will couldn't stand not seeing Lyra and his daughter, he told Taylor he wanted to see them. Taylor explained to Will that him going to Lyra's world was almost impossible because he had broken the knife. When Will pointed out that it was almost impossible, he asked how he could do it. And Taylor gave him the answer. 


End file.
